


Buscando Alfas

by Nem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem





	Buscando Alfas

Un alpha, Crowley les pedía un ALFA y tendrían de nuevo a Sam con alma.

 

A esa tarea se habían abocado los Winchester. Pese lo que les pese, y con mucho malestar Dean y Sam pusieron todas sus energías en ello. Le llevarían TODOS los ALFA(S) que pudieran existir. Cerrándole la boca a ese demonio con aires de grandeza.

 

Sam se dedicó a hacer un listado con todos los ALFA(S) que pudieran llegar a existir, de vez en cuando Dean le mencionaba alguno que recordaba. Cuando la lista parecía completa, la leyeron en voz alta para ver si habían omitido alguno. Llegando a la conclusión de que esos pudieran llegar a ser todos emprendieron el siguiente paso que era ubicar donde estaban para comenzar su colecta, de última si faltaba alguno, lo agregarían.

 

Esa fue otra tarea ardua, ya que de algunos tenían una fácil localización, de otros les resultaba más complicado. Frente a ellos se encontraba una gran mesa en la que se apoyaba un gran mapa de Estados Unidos y pinchando sobre el mismo chinches multicolores que marcaban las posibles localizaciones de los ALFA(S).

 

\- ¿A cuál vamos primero? Pregunta Sam

\- Al que esté más cerca, asevera Dean.

 

Así que los mounstros de turno podían descansar por un tiempo de cuidarse las espaldas del clan Winchester, por lo menos por un tiempo.

 

Decir que semejante empresa provocaba que los chicos apenas llegaran a las camas del hotel de turno para literalmente “morir de cansancio” sobre ellas, era quedarse corto. A veces con mejor ánimo por haber dado con uno de los tantos ALFA(S), poniéndolos a buen resguardo para continuar la búsqueda de los demás. Había ocasiones en que las pistas habían sido falsas acrecentando la desazón, más del mayor que del menor.

 

Pero no existían por mucho tiempo, nada que unas buenas cervezas, descanso apropiado y la compañía de Sammy que no puedan levantar el ánimo y renovar las esperanzas truncadas.

 

Festejaban hasta la mañana siguiente cuando daban con el alpha de turno cuando este no había sido encontrado de una. A Dean ya no le molestaba tanto este nuevo hermano, pero sentía que su interior le reclamaba continuar en ese camino para tener de nuevo a su hermano completo.

 

 

Decir que pasaron muchos meses recorriendo el país, recolectando ALFA(S), olvidándose de los seres sobrenaturales que siempre poblaron el planeta es resumir un poco toda esa travesía. Pero eso era lo que había sucedido.

 

Se encontraban en aquel viejo depósito que poseía John, en el que se guardaban además de numerosos artefactos sobrenaturales, recuerdos de los escasos momentos felices de la niñez Winchester. Allí habían guardado cada alpha encontrado.

 

Cuando todos los ALFA(S) habían sido tachados de la lista, incluso aquellos que aparecían en el transcurso de su misión, el corazón de Dean se llenó de gozo, es posible que por que tanta era la dicha que sentía, haya contagiado a Sam de algo de ello, porque el menor se le echo encima abrazándolo tan fuerte que le parecía sentir la misma calidez de aquella vez en la que lo encontró en un cuarto perdido luego de haber resucitado.

 

Decidieron llamar a Crowley cuando amaneciera. Que merecían descansar, bueno por lo menos él. No era que iban a esperar ocho horas, no. Dean estaba tan agotado que quería tirarse aunque sea una hora (que era lo que faltaba para que despunte el sol) así que no hacía la diferencia.

 

 

Ya descansado procede a llamar a Crowley. El demonio no se tarda en aparecer. Los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta del depósito.

Expectante Crowley insta a que los Winchester le digan el motivo de su llamado.

 

\- Verás, demonio de pacotilla; hemos pasado gran parte de este año recolectando tus ALFA(S) para que encuentres tu bendito purgatorio y devuelvas el alma de mi hermano.

 

\- Si, así que ahí los tienes a todos, continua Sam señalando a sus espaldas.

 

\- ¿Todos - todos? Los ojos del demonio brillaban ansiosos. ¿Y que esperan para entregármelos? ¡Abran esas malditas puertas y sáquenlos!

 

Con las ganas de que todo concluya de una vez los Winchester entraron y salieron numerosas veces con ALFAS en sus manos. Una vez todo afuera, volvieron a mirar a demonio para que se los lleve y cumpla su palabra.

 

\- ¡¿¿¿Pero que cuernos es esto???! Estalló iracundo luego de haber permanecido estático viendo a los hermanos entrar y salir sacando todos esos artilugios inservibles para él.

 

\- Bueno, empezó Sam, esto que está acá es el primer alfajor triple, este es la primera alfarería encontrada que data del año 520 a.c., este es la primer planta de alfalfa mejorada genéticamente, varias tablillas con lo que serían los primeros alfabetos: semita, fenicio, árabe, pehlvi, morse, braille y muchos otros…

 

Sam se paseaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un vendedor al tiempo que explicaba al demonio que eran cada una de esas cosas. Ignorando las expresiones que a este le producían. Crowley boqueaba, sin poder articular palabra.

 

\- Si, también tienes aquí el primer alfajor triple, el primer alfanje aunque si no es de tu agrado me gustaría quedármela. Y más como podrás ver, dice extendiendo el brazo a todo lo que se encontraba fuera del viejo almacén.

 

\- ¿Creo que nos estamos olvidando algo, no Dean? Interrumpe Sam

 

\- Ah! Cierto el primer romeo… continua Dean con un atisbo de risa en su boca.

 

\- ¿El primer romeo? Fueron las únicas palabras de Crowley ante tanta inoperancia según su punto de vista.

 

\- Si, el primer romeo, dice un entusiasmado Dean… el alfa romeo puntualiza señalando el vehículo que aún estaba dentro del almacén para luego no aguantar más y acabar estallando en carcajadas.

 

La situación desbordo a Crowley que comenzó a insultar a diestra y siniestra a los hermanos, tildándolos de completos inútiles, buenos para nada. Que no sabía el porque a tantos seres sobrenaturales al oír hablar de ellos les producían escalofríos, porque por lo que a él respecta no merecían la fama de la que profesaban.

 

\- Te dije Dean que no le iba a causar gracia, le dijo bajito Sam.

 

Crowley daba vueltas en círculos maldiciendo el día en que confió en que los Winchester harían el trabajo sucio y le traerían a los alfas. De repente paro su caminar ante el llamado del mayor que con voz segura, pero con resquicios de risa le preguntaba

 

\- ¿Y Crow? ¿Vas a cumplir con tu parte del trato?

 

La fulminante mirada del demonio no amilano a Dean, que mejoro su postura como haciéndole frente.

 

\- ¿Y bien? Un trato es un trato. Tú tienes tus alfas, y Sam tiene su alma.

 

El movimiento de manos que hizo Crowley antes de desaparecer junto a la brillante luz que de pronto se introdujo en Sam fue suficiente para que por fin Dean esa noche pueda realmente dormir en paz.


End file.
